ppnfandomcom-20200214-history
Goto Maki
Goto maki is a J-pop singer. She currently is signed to a sublabel Rythm Zone under the Avex Trax label. She was previously associated with the Hello! Project first in the group Morning Musume however she graduated in late 2002 and became a soloist still under H!P. It was said by Goto herself that she had different plans for the direction of her career and was overworked and stressed in her current position. So as of October 28th 2007 she announced her graduation from H!P and UpFront agency. Shortly after this Avex had shown an interest in her and finally on June 19, 2008 it was announced that she had signed with the Avex label under the Rhythm Zone sublabel. Discography Hello! Project -''' '''singles 1 "Ai no Bakayarou" (愛のバカやろう ,Love Fool?) March 28, 2001 #1† 434,790 2 "Afurechau...Be in Love" (溢れちゃう．．．Be in Love ,Gonna Overflow...Be in Love?) September 19, 2001 #2 210,360 3 "Te o Nigitte Arukitai" (手を握って歩きたい ,I Want to Walk Holding Hands?) May 9, 2002 #3 104,630 4 "Yaruki! It's Easy" (やる気! It's Easy ,Motivation! It's Easy?) August 21, 2002 #2 113,260 5 "Sans Toi m'Amie/Kimi to Itsumademo" (サントワマミー/君といつまでも ,Without You, My Love/Always With You?) December 18, 2002 #6 58,644 6 "Uwasa no Sexy Guy" (うわさのSexy Guy ,Rumoured Sexy Guy?) March 19, 2003 #6 61,424 7 "Scramble" (スクランブル ,Sukuramburu?) June 18, 2003 #5 46,181 8 "Daite yo! Please Go On" (抱いてよ! Please Go On ,Hold Me! Please Go On?) August 27, 2003 #4 58,501 9 "Genshoku Gal Hade ni Ikube!" (原色Gal派手に行くべ! ,Primary Color Gal Goes All Out!?) November 27, 2003 #3 45,494 10 "Sayonara no Love Song" (サヨナラのLove Song ,Love Song of Goodbye?) March 17, 2004 #5 35,126 11 "Yokohama Shinkirō" (横浜蜃気楼 ,Yokohama Mirage?) July 7, 2004 #8 30,984 12 "Sayonara 'Tomodachi ni wa Naritakunai no'" (さよなら「友達にはなりたくないの」 ,Goodbye "I Don't Want to Be Friends"?) November 17, 2004 #9 29,004 13 "Suppin to Namida" (スッピンと涙。 ,Tears and a Face With No Make-Up?) July 6, 2005 #9 20,709 14 "Ima ni Kitto...In My Life" (今にきっと…In My Life ,Surely Soon...In My Life?) January 25, 2006 #12 21,409 15 "Glass no Pumps" (ガラスのパンプス ,Glass Pumps?) June 7, 2006 #7 27,907 16 "Some Boys! Touch" October 11, 2006 #5 29,459 17 "Secret" (シークレット ,Shīkuretto?) April 11, 2007 #9 14,861 Albums 1 Makking Gold 1 (マッキングGold① ?) February 5, 2003 #4 / 104,999 2 2 Paint It Gold (②ペイント イット ゴールド ?) January 28, 2004 #4 / 52,040 3 3rd Station (3rd ステーション ?) February 23, 2005 #11 / 32,356 – Goto Maki Premium Best 1 (後藤真希 プレミアムベスト① ?) December 14, 2005 #9 / 29,626 4 How to Use Sexy September 19, 2007 #18 / 14,996 Dvd Concert * 2003.07.24 Goto Maki First Concert Tour 2003 Haru ~Go! Makking Gold~ * 2004.02.25 Goto Maki Concert Tour 2003 Aki Sexy! Makking Gold * 2004.09.15 Goto Maki Concert Tour 2004 Haru ~Makkin-iro ni Nucchae!~ * 2005.01.26 Goto Maki Concert Tour 2004 Aki Aa Maki no Shirabe * 2006.01.18 Goto Maki Concert Tour 2005 Aki ~Hatachi~ * 2006.07.05 Hello Pro Party! 2006 ~Goto Maki Captain Kōen~ * 2006.10.11 Maki Goto Secret Live at Studio Coast 2 * 2007.02.21 Goto Maki Live Tour 2006 ~G Emotion~ 3 * 2007.04.25 Hello☆Pro On Stage! 2007 ｢Rock desu yo!｣ * 2007.11.28 Goto Maki Live Tour 2007 G-EmotionII ~How to Use Sesy~ Other' * 2003.03.05 Ken & Mary no Merikenko On Stage! Original Cast Ban * 2003.12.10 Goto Maki Single V Clips 1 (後藤真希 シングルVクリップス① ) ' Photobooks * 2001.11.06 Goto Maki (後藤真希) * 2003.03.21 maki * 2003.09.?? Pocket Morning Musume. ( ポケットモーニング娘。〈Vol.2〉) - with Abe Natsumi, Yaguchi Mari, Iida Kaori * 2003.06.27 more maki * 2004.04.24 PRISM * 2004.07.23 Alo-Hello! Goto Maki ( アロハロ!後藤真希) * 2005.04.26 Dear... * 2006.08.21 FOXY FUNGO Essay books * 2002.09.?? Goto Maki myself ( 後藤真希myself) * 2002.12.?? Goto Maki Otakara Photo BOOK ( 後藤真希お宝フォトBOOK) * 2003.09.23 99 no Goto Maki (99の後藤真希) * 2003.12.?? Goto Maki Seishun no Sokuseki ( 後藤真希 青春の足跡) * 2005.04.07 Goto Maki Chronicle 1999 - 2004 (19992004―後藤真希クロニクル) Acts Movies * 2000 Pinch Runner (ピンチランナー) * 2002 Nama Tamago ( ナマタマゴ) * 2003 Seishun Bakachin Ryorijuku ( 青春ばかちん料理塾) * 2003 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (子犬ダンの物語) Television dramas' * 2001 Mariya ( マリア) * 2002 Yanpapa (やんぱぱ) * 2002 Izu no Odoriko (伊豆の踊子) * 2003 R.P.G. * 2005 Yoshitsune (大河ドラマ 義経) * 2006 Matsumoto Seichou Special Yubi ( 松本清張スペシャル・指) '''Musicals' * 2003 Ken & Mary no Merikenko on Stage! (けん&メリーのメリケン粉オンステージ!) * 2004 Sayonara no LOVE SONG ( サヨナラのLOVE SONG) * 2007 Gekidan Senior Graffiti Yokosuka Story (横須賀ストーリー) Radio * 2003-20?? Young Town Douyoubi ( ヤングタウン土曜日) * 2003-2005 Goto Maki no Makkinkin RADIO ( 後藤真希のマッキンキンRADIO) * 2009- J-WAVE（81.3 FM）「SWEET BLACK Girls」 (毎週月～木曜日 23:05～23:15　※「PLATOn」内) Concerts * 2003.09.30 Goto Maki in Hello! Project 2003 Natsu (後藤真希 in Hello! Project 2003夏 ?) * 2004.03.13 Goto Maki in Hello! Project 2004 Winter (後藤真希 in Hello! Project 2004 Winter ?) * 2004.06.30 Maki Goto Photobook Concert Tour 2004 Spring ~Magane Shoku ni Nucchae!~ (Maki Goto Photobook Concert Tour 2004 Spring~真金色に塗っちゃえ！~ ?) * 2004.09.28 Goto Maki in Hello! Project 2004 summer (後藤真希 in Hello! Project 2004 summer ?) * 2005.07.06 Nochiura Natsumi Live "Triangle Energy" (後浦なつみライブ「TRIANGLE ENERGY ?) – With Nochiura Natsumi * 2005.10.25 Goto Maki + Melon Kinenbi Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayō Show -05' Selection! Collection! (後藤真希+メロン記念日Hello!Project2005夏の歌謡ショー―05’セレクション!コレクション! ?) &ndash With Melon Kinenbi * 2006.04.07 Goto Maki & Matsuura Aya in Hello! Project 2006 Winter (後藤真希&松浦亜弥in Hello!Project 2006 Winter ?) – With Aya Matsuura Category:Artists Category:J-Pop (artists)